


"Do you know just how much I..."

by SkyzInfinity



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Kyan Reki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyzInfinity/pseuds/SkyzInfinity
Summary: What would happen if Reki finished his sentence during his and Langa's fight? Does it tear them apart with rejection and confusion or bring them closer? Let's find out.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki
Kudos: 23





	"Do you know just how much I..."

Soaked in the rain his sister predicted earlier this day, Reki was slowly making his way home. He had spent hours trying to hit the spray painted star that lived under an elevated road. His shoe laces now untied and dragging on the wet road, the redhead loosely held his skateboard as he continued down the empty road that was barely lit by streetlamps. 

Reki had watched the boy he adores tap the star that morning as they skated. The redhead wasn't jealous, just afraid to be left behind by the one person he wanted to stay close to. 

As he neared his home, Reki saw Langa leaning against the gate that was Reki's home entrance. Water was dripping from the tips of Langa's blue hair as he looked at the ground. 

The redhead didn't feel like talking to or even looking at Langa at the moment, afraid it would make him fall apart. Reki turned to walk away before hearing his name, followed by footsteps. 

"Welcome home." Langa greeted Reki casually, just like he usually did in the mornings. Did Langa not notice that something was off about Reki? Even SHADOW had realized something was wrong when Reki didn't come to "S" due to a supposed errand. 

Reki continued to look away from Langa, shifting so that he was only turned to the side and not fully around. 

"You need something?" The redhead questioned, just wanting to get away from Langa, afraid of breaking down right there. 

"ADAM is hosting a tournament." The hold Reki had on his skateboard tightened, his knuckles starting to pale. God, why is Langa so determined to skate against ADAM? 

"So?" Reki was afraid his voice would crack if he said more. 

"I'm thinking of entering."

"What about the promise with me?" There they were, cracks of sadness made their way through the redhead's sentence, piercing his words. Reki could feel the tears building up, close to breaking through the dam that held them in. 

"That's..." Langa trailed off slightly, but his voice was quickly replaced with Reki's. 

"You said you wouldn't go up against ADAM again." Any trace of sadness was momentarily forgotten as his voice became stern, confrontational. 

"I'm sorry, but I-" Langa was shortly cut off by Reki who felt betrayed at the moment. 

"Don't apologies!" The volume of his voice raised, a limp hand clenched into a fist. The frustrated redhead finally turned towards the blue haired skater. "It just means you're gonna break the promise with me right?" 

Reki looked up into Langa's widened eyes, Reki's tears begging to spill down his face. 

"Do you know just how much I care about you?"

It took ten seconds for Reki to realize what had slipped out of his mouth. Five seconds for the redhead to take off running towards his house, and seven seconds of running for Langa to turn around and run after Reki.

Reki was already trying to get his front door open, prying at the handleas if it would unlock without the key. Langa came up behind Reki and grabbed his wrist. Reki was turned around by Langa, now looking back into the blue haired boy's eyes.

"Reki," Langa's voice was soft yet you could tell he was serious, his eyes glossed over with tears that wanted to spill but wouldn't get the chance. "I can't even explain half of how much I care for you in words."

The redhead's mouth was open, silent tears now spilling from his eyes, streaking his face, after hearing those words. Langa stepped forward slightly, wrapping one arm around Reki's waist. Reki was gently pulled into Langa's chest, the hand that had been holding Reki's wrist released as that arm also wrapped around the redhead.

Reki leaned against Langa, his forehead pressed onto the taller boy's chest as the tears spilled faster and sobs produced noise. Reki's hand gripped Langa's shirt, the fabric which had been kept dry from the rain by Langa's down looking posture, now soaked in Reki's tears.

Reki pulled away slightly, looking up into Langa's eyes once again that night. Langa wanted to lean down and press his lips to Reki's, making his feeling truly known. Did Reki like him in that way though? Just because he "cares" doesn't mean in a romantic way. 

"Stay over tonight." The words that came from Reki's mouth were soft, quiet, sad, loving.


End file.
